De la Realeza
by dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta
Summary: Kagome es la princesa de Londres.Inuyasha el futuro emperador de Roma.Sesshoumaru vuelve por Kagome¿para que la querra?.Inuyasha se sobre pasa con kago,y pasan muchas cosas.entren.InuKagSess.CAP5, FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

_Inuyasha y demas personajes no me pertenecen,son de la gran escritora Rumiko_

**De la Realeza:Preparativos **

Kagome Higurashi era la princesa de Londres.Era la mas amada,pues sus razones de formar y avansar a su paìs era muy grande,era como decir que el futuro depende de ella.Kagome tiene un hermano llamado Souta.que era el principe.El tambien tenia sus intrigas,pero no era de desearse asi.Inuyasha Taisho era el futuro emperador de Roma.El era mas deseado de Roma.Nunca a tenido un verdadero amor(N/A:Ni creean que voy a poner a la muerta,zombie,perra de kikyo aqui,la voy a poner en una parte pero no de amor con inu).Su hermano mayor era sexymaru..ejem perdonen pero no me puedo aguantar,Sesshoumaru.Se supone que fuera èl el emparador pero se nego y se fue de la casa(N/A:no saben cuanto me gustaria que no pasara eso pero esto es inukag).

Kagome estaba en el estudio de el castillo hablando acerca de la fiesta de su cumpleaño.

-si padre,quiero que invites a todos los principes-dijo alegremente kagome

-bueno hija,lo que tu digas..¿quieres que invite a kikyo?-pregunto el Rey

-NO!ESTAS LOCO?A ESA RAMERA NI LE HABLES.-dijo furiosa kagome

-de acuerdo..hija..no tienes que gritar-

-y entonces que quieres que aga si me acabas de preguntar si la invito

-bueno..yo-

sabes que? A veces pienso que fue con ella que le fuiste infiel a mi madre-

-no vuelvas a repeir eso jovencita-dijo su padre y le dio una cachetada

-VERDAD QUE SI?FUE CON ELLA COMO LE HISISTE ESO?Y AUN ME PREGUNTAS SI QUIERO QUE VENGA?-dijo kagome llorando y salio corriendo

-hija espera-pero no tuvo tiempo

Kagome salio del castillo,estaba lloviendo y no sabia a donde iba,hasta que choco con alguien

-eyyy ten cuidado

-perdona-se disculpoo kagome recuperandose de la caida

-Feh!no importa.Que hace una princesa aqui,en el publo pobre?-pregunto el joven

-bueno me escape por que tuve una discucion con mi padre-contesto

-lo siento,si quieres puedes quedarte con migo y mi familia

-si no es de molestia si

claro que no sigueme-

Y asi comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a una enorme mansion.

-que no habias dicho que esto es un pueblo pobre?-pregunto kagome sorprendida

-bueno esta parte no.Es la de alta calidad de este pais.Ven entra-ordeno el joven abriendo la puerta

La princesa entro,el joven la guio hasta la sala y ahi estaba toda la familia.Cuando todos la vieron se quedaron callados y sorprendidos.

-Inuyasha que hace la princesa aqui?-pregunto una mujer

-INUYASHA?que no es el futuro emperador de roma?-pregunto kagome

-si.mama lo que pasa es que la joven tuvo un accidente-contesto inuyasha

-ohh pero estas bien?no paso nada?te duele algo?que puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto la madre Izayoi

-no gracias estoy bien-

-bueno te puedes quedar a qui y la cena es ya mismo-kagura enseñale a la joven cuale es su habitacion y curale esas heridas y preparala,enseñale donde es su baño-

-si señora-la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y le indico a kagome que la siguiera.

-bueno es muy linda-dijo un joven

callate mitoku!-

**Continuara...?**


	2. El beso interrumpido

**Conti.Un saludo a las anti-kikyo y a las que no.**

**De la realeza:El beso interrumpido**

Despues de bañarse,Kagome se puso un vestido color plateado sin tirantes y en forma de corazòn,hasta las piernas por la parte de atras,y cortitisimo al frente,con unos guantes mas arriba de los codos,era hermoso,con unos tacos altos de el mismo color,se hiso una dona arriba con un pendiente y unos focos al frente,y un poco de maquillaje,no tan poco,pero no como un payaso.

Cuando la sirvienta Kagura(N/A:La puse de sirvienta por que la envidio,ya que...MI SEXYMARU ESTA ENAMORADO DE ELLA EN LA SERIE BUAAAA)la llevo para el cuarto de comedor,se soprendio,pues hasta penso que era mas lindo que el de su castillo.El cuarto tenia un comedor para 20 personas,estaba ubicado en el centro de este,con los cubiertos de oro junto con los platos ondos,anchos,largos y una que otra bandeja de comida por cada esquina de la mesa,tambien estaban los vasos y copas.Al frente de la mesa habia una enorme chimenea de ladirrollos.Tenia unos cuantos cuadros alrededor de la habitaciòn y tambien tenia unos retratos de el emperador y la emperatriz de Roma y sus hijos.

Al mirar a la mesa,pudo ver que todos los hombres estaban babeando por ella(claro que menos el emperador,pues la esposa es una Sango parte dos jejej).

-buenas-dijo timidamente kagome

-ho...ho...hola...sien...ta..sientate...a...qui-dijo Inuyasha parandose de su silla y sacando la de su lado para kagome

-gracias-

-bueno princesa Kagome,recivimos una invitaciòn para la fiesta de cumpleaños de usted-dijo Izayoi

-si,es mi cumpleaños numero 16-afirmo kagome

-bueno,nosotros iremos y como tuvieron la amabilidad de invitarnos a tan importante fiesta...-comenzo Inu Taisho-queremos invitarle a la coronaciòn de nuestro hijo Inuyasha para ser el emperador de Roma-finalizo

-claro seria un gran placer-

-si pero el problema es quetendremos que pedirle permiso a sus padres para que venga con nosotros a Roma o que ellos la acompañen-cuestiono un joven de ojos ambar entrando por la puerta y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Sesshoumaru?-preguntaron al unimismo(N/A:NOOOOOO NO LO PUEDO SACAR TAN RAPIDO,NO LO PUEDO EVITAR BUAAA)

-si.¿por que les sorprende ver a su hijo visitarles-pregunto Sesshy

-¿pero que haces aqui?-pregunto molesto y parandose de la silla Inu Taisho

-vine por la joven-dijo señalando a Kagome

Todos se giraron a ver a Kagome y ella nego estremecida con la cabeza.

-ella no se va con tigo-dijo Inuyasha parandose igual que su padre

-vaya,Inuyasha,veo que le cogiste aprecio a la princesa,por que tu eras hasta mas frio que yo-dijo sarcasticamente sesshy,provocando sonrojo en Kagome

-no digas estupideses-dijo apretando los puños

-¿y que me vas a hacer?-reto seshsy dando pose

-ya veras...-dijo corriendo hacia su hermano pero su padre lo detuvo

-hijo recuerda que hay visita-dijo aguantando el brazo de su hijo mediano(aqui va a tener otro hermano menor)

-si-contesto volviendo a su silla(N/A:sacho,jej si los dejan se enredan peleando como perro y gato).

-me la llevo-dijo sesshoumaru cogiendo a la fuerza a Kagome

-oiga suelteme!-ordeno Kagome molesta

-no usted se va con migo-dijo casi arrastando a Kagome

-dije que me suelte!-exploto dandole una bofetada a el chico mas sexi de el mundo(jeje)

–Sesshoumaru posando su mano en la mejilla adolorida.De repente le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Kagoem que la tiro al suelo–a mi nadie me da-dijo frio

-KAGOME-grito Inuyasha corrirendo hacia ella,seguido de los demas

-largate de aqui sesshoumaru,no eres bienvenido y menos pegandole a la princesa-dijo enojado Inu Taisho a su hijo

-me ire,pero dejame decirle algo a ella–dijo dirigiendose a Kagome,se arrodillo y le dijo–te volvere a encontrar preciosa y esa vez nadie te ayudara–dijo antes de ser sacado por los guardianes.

-estas bien princesa?-pregunto Izayoi mientras la sirvienta limpiaba el golpe

-si,pero quien era ese?y por que me queria?-pregunto enojada Kagome

-es nuestro hijo sesshoumaru,el iba a ser el emperador pero se nego y no se por que te habra querido-contesto

-"_yo se muy bien por que"-_Penso Inuyasha

Luego de limpiar la herida y hacer todo,Kagome se dirigio al hermoso jardin de la gran mansiòn,sentandose en una banca y suspirando.

-que hace una hermosa joven aqui a fuera-pregunto Inuyasha tapando los ojos de la joven con sus manos

-y que hace el futuro emperador de Roma siguiendo a la joven hermosa-pregunto sonriendo Kagome

-por eso mismo,por que es hermosa como una flor o mas-dijo entrgandole una hermosa rosa

-gracias,eres muy amable-dijo Kagome cogiendola

-y en que piensas?-pregunto Inuyasha sentandose al lado de la chica

-en lo que paso-dijo tristemente

-oye,siento mucho que no pudieramos tener una cena tranquila-

-no te preocupes,tu sabes por que me vino a buscar?si yo ni lo conosco-

-por que...no no se-

-bueno,se descubrira pronto-

-...-silencio...silencio era la palabra que pasaba por las cabzas de esos adolecentes

En un momento rapido,sus manos se unieron,ocacionando que las miradas se fijaran.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente y se fueron acercando poco a poco.Kagome cerro sus ojos al igual que Inuyasha,se hiban acercando hasta que:

-señor Inuyasha su pa...oh lo siento interrunpi algo?-pregunto la sirvienta

-no Kanna no interrunpiste nada-dijo enojado Inuyasha por haber interrumpido ese beso.

-que quieres?-pregunto frio y arrogante.asustando a kagome

-su padre lo llamo para que valla donde el-

-vete-ordeno molesto

-si,compermiso-y asiendo una reverencia se marcho

Inuyasha era un tipo frio,arrogante,enojado,nunca sonreia,no tenia piedad ni nada,era un humano sobrenatural,pues dicen que cuando ay luna llena se convierte(aqui tambien es mitad-demonio).Pero con Kagome no,se sentia atraido por ella y no la trataba mal y le sonreia,eso se les hiso muy raro a los padres.

-bueno yo me retiro,bella princesa-dijo Inuyasha sonriendole y dandole un beso en la mano a Kagome con una mano en su espalda,hiso una reverencia y se alejo coqueto.

-wauuu que chico raro,pero es muy lindo-dicho esto se dirigio a su habitaciòn.

±±±±±

con Inuyasha(despues que se fue)

Iba caminando por los espacios que le permitian el enorme jardin,iba pensando en Kagome.

-"esa chica me a atraido mucho,nunca me habia comportado con nadie haci antes"-penso Inuyasha,llegando a un ranchito donde estaban sus padres.

-que pasa?-pregunto cruzandose de brazos

-nos hemos fijado que esa chica te desperto-dijo sonriente su padre

-y hasta la tratas muy bien-dijo su madre de misma forma

-escuchen sea lo que sea no se metan,me mandaron a llamar y hasaba a punto de...nada-dijo Inuyasha

-apunto de que?-pregunto su padre ironico

-no les importa-

-inuyasha es la princesa,no hagas lo mismo con ella como lo haces con las otras-reprocho su madre

-hago lo que quiera,ya soy bastante grnade para que me digan lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer,asi que no se metan-y sin mas se fue

-nunca cambiara-dijo llorando Izayoi

-ya veras que esa chica lo cambiara,no te preocupes-dijo abrazando a su esposa

-eso espero,eso espero-

±±±±±±

Mientras,en el castillo de Londres,una mujer lloraba y otra la consolaba.

-ya Elizabhet,veras que Kagome va a aparecer-dijo una mujer acariciando el cabello de su hermana,la reina de Londres.

-pero Isabel,Cristopher dise que se fue hace 8 horas y cuando ella sale vuelve en 3 o 4 como maximo y no a regresado,mi bebe-dijo en un llanto muy fuerte que no cede una madre preocupada por su hija.

-ya eh mandado a los guardias a revisar toda la ciudad,y le dije a Rin que no dejara pasar a los reporteros y aun que les dije que les iba a dar una suma de dinero,reportaron esto-dijo el padre de Kagome

-fuiste tu verdad?-pregunto Elizabhet

-que fui yo que?-pregunto incredulo Cristopher

-FUISTE TU EL QUE PELEO Y LE DIJO ALGO A MI HIJA Y ELLA SE FUE HUYENDO VERDAD?-grito y dandole una cachetada a su esposo,llamando la atenciòn en todos los presebte,dejandolos sorprendidos.

-pronto sera su cumpleaños y ese es el regalo que le das?pobre de mi hija,debe estar en algun lugar de un callejon llorando-dijo La reina

-Elizabhet no exajeres,sabes que Kagome aparesera-trato de tranquilizar a su esposa

-si mi hija no aparace hoy...nos divorciamos-advirtio la reina y comenzo a caminar hacia su habitaciòn para llorar tranquila.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y aterrados y mas el rey,lo que dijo su esposa lo asusto mucho,si se divorcian el se muere,el no podia vivir sin ella,la amaba,la adoraba,tenia que hacer algo para que eso no suciedera.

-perdon-mumuro como para que su esposa lo oyera

-MANDEN A TODAS LAS UNIDADES A BUSCAR EN CADA CASA,CALLEJON Y CADA ESQUINA DE LA CIUDAD A MI HIJA,MUEVANSE-oredeno el rey

-si-dijeron todos,dejando solo a su majestad solo

-perdoname kagome...perdoname por no haberte echo caso antestenias razòn,tu madre no se merecia que le hiciera eso-dijo al aire

±±±±±±

Kagome caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a su habitaciòn,pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta,una mano aguanto la puerta.

-ya vas a dormir-

-Inuyasha hola-dijo sonriendo Kagome y cerrando la puerta,para quedar frente a Inuyasha

-no quieres terminar lo que interrumpieron?-pregunto seductoramente Inuyasha posadno su cara en el cabello de Kagome,anelando este y haciendo que Kagome gimiera de placer.

-claro que si-contesto

Entonces Inuyasha se separo y la vio a los ojos.

-sabia que querrias-

Y sin mas la beso fuertemente,acorralandola a la puerta,cogiendo las dos piernas de Kagome y posandolas en su cintura haciendo que esta las cruzara,y aguantado la cintura de la joven,la atrajo hacia el,haciendo esto la union de ambos sexos aun con ropa.

**Fin capi**

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA JEJEJEJ.Esos no pierden el tiempo jeje.Espero que les aya gustado.En el siguiente capi,agradecere los reviews.**


	3. Aprovechado!

**Lemon (SessKag)**

**De la realeza: Aprovechado!**

_Y sin más la beso fuertemente, acorraladonla a la puerta, cogiendo las dos piernas de Kagome y posándolas en su cintura, haciendo que está las cruzara, y aguantando la cintura de la joven, la atrajo hacia él, haciendo esto la unión de ambos sexos aún con ropa._

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y coloco a Kagome en la cama. Inuyasha acaricio el cuerpo de Kagome por en sima de la ropa. Se la iba a quitar, pero Kagome no lo dejo, le quito las manos de encima, pero Inuyasha la esforzaba. Kagome trató de separarse, pero obvio, Inu era más fuerte. Cuando logro separarse grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Unos guardias entraron y separaron a Inuyasha de Kagome, luego entraron los padres.

-inuyasha!-exclamo InuTaisho

-que te sucede hijo?-pregunto Izayoi

Inuyasha salio rápidamente por la puerta.

-Kagome estas bien?-pregunto Izayoi

-si, gracias-contesto-debo llamar a mis padres, deben estar preocupados-

-si, claro adelante-

Kagome cogio el teléfono y marco el numero de su casa (palacio).

-hola, mamá?-si mami, soy yo-estoy en…en…el callejón de la calle 13-si, diles que me busquen-si madre estoy bien…-no, no estoy llorando…es solo que…se metió algo en mi ojo-…si estoy bien, adiós –

-I. Izayoi me tengo que ir-

-pero, te llevo?-

-no, yo voy caminando, es allí cerca-

-pero yo te llevo…-

-NO!...lo siento…yo voy caminando, hago ejercicio je, nos vemos en la fiesta, adiós-

Y Kagome se marcho corriendo.

Estaba sentado en un asiento con una copa de vino, en la sala de una mansión. Estaba furioso.

-Kagome…serás mía, quieras o no-comento furioso-y será esta misma noche-termino

Apretó su mano, ocasionando esto, romper la copa.

Para a si luego cepillar su cabello plateado. (N/A: ya saben quien es)

Llego al callejón y en ese momento llego su madre y su padre, tía etc.…Todo el mundo la abrazaba, lloraban etc.…

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Kagome subió a su cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie.

Tomo una ducha y se acostó en su cama, pensando en lo que paso con Inuyasha. De pronto escucho un ruido en su ventana, se paro y camino hacia la ventana, cuando fue a abrirla no vio a nadie. Cuando la cerró y dio la vuelta, alguien le tapo la boca, la desmayaron y se la llevaron por la ventana.

Estaba acostado con una mujer, cuando Kagome lo rechazo lo desilusionó. Le tenía deseos, y esa chica iba a ser de el sea como sea.

Despertó en una cama. Se levanto poco a poco, ya que sentía su cuerpo adolorido.

Todo estaba oscuro.

-al fin despiertas-dijo una voz varonil y ronca al final del cuarto.

-quien eres?-pregunto Kagome

-te dije que te iba a encontrar y esa vez nadie estaría con tigo-contesto

-tu…tu eres sess…sesshoumaru?-pregunto temerosa Kagome

-si-

-que quieres?-pregunto Kagome parándose.

Caminaba sigilosamente de espalda, hasta que choco con algo o alguien.

-a ti--respondió y la beso ferozmente--no te niegues, se que quieres--le dijo Sess a Kag en el oído y la beso nuevamente, pero esta vez Kagome respondió.

Aquí es POV (Kagome narra)

_Sentí como mi espalda desnuda tocaba la cama, y como la piel de el tocaba la mía. Sentí sus manos estrujando, masajeando y lamiendo mis senos. Sentí como llevo una mano a mi zona intima, donde jugo con sus dedos y los introdujo en mi._

_Yo solo lo bese, no tenia ganas de hacerlo con alguien que no amo, y menos que me desvirgue _(N/A :por ahora ella no lo ama, pero luego si).

_Él paso su lengua por todo mi cuerpo, hasta que llego a mi boca, haciéndome guerra para él terminar ganando._

_Yo sentía una dicha de mujer, si la prensa se entera, saldría en todo los diarios, "Princesa desvirgada a los 15", que desastre. Pero no importa, a lo mejor lo quiera mas adelante._

_De pronto lo siento dentro de mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Veo como sale sangre de mi, y veo la cara de asombro en el, pero parece que no le importo, por que siguió con su trabajo ;haciéndome mujer._

_Cuando llegamos al clímax salio de mí. Y solo recuerdo su cabeza en mi pecho, durmiendo como un ángel._

Pero lo que no saben, es que en el vientre de Kagome, se formaba una nueva criatura.

**Fin capi**

**Perdonen la tardanza.**

**Uhhh…esto esta caliente, ya verán en el próximo capi. Dejen review. Bye.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Con cariño xD**

**Dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta(MUERTE SEGUNDA AL CADAVER ANDANTE WOOO)**


	4. NOTA URGENTE!

**HOLA:;;;:**

**Necesito que me digan si quieren que continué esta historia…POR FAVOR DIGAN QUE NO!... es que ya tengo muchas historias, y tengo que publicar otra que llevan pidiendo desde hace mucho y como vi que esta es la menos que tiene fans pues quería borrarla. Pero por favor, sean sinceros, no digan "Hay si continúala que esta bien buena" POR LASTIMA…se los suplico, estoy ajorada, digan si no quieren que la continué, sálvenme de esta. Bye.**


	5. El final

Hola chicos, lamentablemente este capi va a ser el final. Es que como ya explique tengo mucha carga, ahora mismo acabo de borrar un fic mío (no se preocupen, es otro que no lo han visto casi nadie), pues ahora a mi colegio le dio la gana de dar mucha tarea, proyectos, para colmo les salio del culo ponerme en el concurso profesional científico del corazón de Baldwin School de Puerto Rico, pero como vale 5 NOTAS! Para cada clase, no lo puedo rechazar, los estudios van primero, y luego no los quiero dejar esperando, para actualizar mensual algún fics, pues si termino esta, se me hace "MENOS" complicado. Bueno, ahí vamos…ah…Inuyasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla…

**De la realeza: El final**

Pero lo que no saben, es que en el vientre de Kagome se formaba una nueva criatura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome despertó gracias a la luz solar que enmendaba el sol desde los gigantescos ventanales…DIOS, no se había fijado de tan buena vista…era todo mar, se veían las aves volar, el radiante sol iluminaba la parte éste como nunca antes, la tenue voz de los animales, los maravillosos y bellos delfines brincando, a lo lejos se veía una playa llena de gente, seguro era sábado, sentía como se meneaba y el mar se movía…espera…el mar se movía?...nunca había oído eso, y por que se estaba moviendo?.

Vio como un barconcito , abrió la puerta de cristal que se deslizaba(un slairing door), salio a la luz y se dio cuenta de que estaba en…UNA LANCHA?...que demonios sucedía…

-veo que ya despertaste- dijo un ser de mirada ámbar(N/A: si, ya saben quien es).

-Sesshoumaru, donde estoy, y mis padres, y mi palacio, que esta pasan…-

-no te alteres, pasaron los días desde que te acostaste con migo y un día te desmayaste y no habías despertado hasta ahora- explico sexy.

-que, pero como es que no recuerdo nada, cuanto tiempo me quede desmayada, cuanto tiempo ah pasado, y mis padres saben?-

-tranquila, te llevamos al medico, estuviste hospitalizada desmayada por un mes, luego te levantabas y no recordabas nada, te volvías a acostar, volvías y te levantabas y ahí recordabas y así sucesivamente, hasta que decidimos llevarte a otro país para que te chequearan por que aquí no tenían los instrumentos necesarios, en América Latina los hay- termino de decir su historieta jeje.

-y me encontraron algo?-

-eh…si- dijo mientras sentía sus mejillas arder del sonrojo.

-y que fue?-

-bueno…yo…este…estas embarazada-

-QUE?-

Kagome se quedo estática, no puede ser.

-yo…embarazada, y mis padres y todo eso?-

-Kagome, vamos a la sala(N/A: si, era un bote moderno de 4 pisos, una cama matrimonial, dos literas, tres baños, una cocina, un family con muebles y televisor, una sala y todo lo que tendría una casa) para que te tomes un té caliente y te relajes-

-si-

Luego de tomar el té, se sentaron a platicar(N/A: odio hablar formal, pero bueno.)

-y mis padres no vinieron?- pregunto Kagome.

-Kagome, una cosa a la vez, déjame explicarte-

-claro-

-como lo del embarazo…-Kagome no lo dejo terminar.

-espera, sabes si es nena o nene? Y es uno verdad?- pregunto Kagome orgullosa de estar embarazada.

-bueno…la verdad es que no es uno-

-y que son? Gemelos?- pregunto aun orgullosa.

-bueno…no…digo…son cuatrillizos, dos nenes y dos nenas-

-U.u- El orgullo se le fue abajo…CUATRILLISOS?...DIOS! ESO NO SE VE TODOS LOS DIAS…

-bueno…cual fue la necesidad de…ir a otro país?- dijo después de media hora de trauma.

-ok, la cosa es que no sabemos si lo que te pasa de levantarte y no recordar, y después recordar, es por que tendrás cuatrillizos y la cosa es que tienes solo 16 años-

-ah bueno y mis padres?-

-ellos no podían dejar el palacio, pues tenían muchos que haceres-

-y de que me eh perdido?-

-bueno, a Inuyasha lo arrestaron por violación de menores, yo tuve que aceptar ser el futuro emperador, te celebraron el cumpleaños…-

-ah, ósea que tengo 16, ah…-

-pues, y todo eso-

-bueno y…no compraste un libro para saber como tener sexo en un embarazo?- pregunto seductoramente.

-ah pues, la vedad yo se como-

-ah si?-

-si-

-enséñame-

Sesshoumaru beso a Kagome mientras la cogia en sus brazos para llevarla al dormitorio.

Al llegar al dormitorio, Sesshoumaru se quito los vaqueros y se tumbo a su lado en la cama.

-llevas demasiada ropa puesta- dijo Sesshoumaru bajándole un tirante de la camisa.

A continuación, realizo el mismo recorrido por su hombro con la boca. Kagome ya no podía más, así que deslizo las manos hasta sus calzoncillos y se los arrebató.

(N/A: como Kagome no esta embarazada no tienes que usar preservativos(condón))

Kagome se deshizo de la camiseta y del sujetador.

En cuanto volvió a sus brazos, le tomo la cintura entre las piernas y lo obligo a entrar en su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru acepto la invitación encantado, llenándola de gozo y placer, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Al cabo de un rato, Kagome sintió el orgasmo más potente de su vida y tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a Sesshoumaru, pues le pareció que iba a salir despedida de su cuerpo.

Cuando Sesshoumaru echó el cuello hacia atrás y gimió, dejándose llevar por la pasión, Kagome volvió a alcanzar el clímax con él.

-Kagome te amo-

-también yo-

Se quedaron dormidos y al cabo de un rato se levantaron para ir a tomar una ducha.

Pasaron los días y llegaron al muelle de Venezuela. Separaron una habitación del mejor hotel de ahí. Alquilaron una Cadilac Escalede.

Fueron a la clínica y el doctor la atendió. Lo que tenia Kagome era que, cuando uno tiene cuatrillizos pasa eso, hasta que pasen como un mes y medio, a si que no pasara otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**8 meses después**

-vamos Kagome, puja- decía la doctora

Kagome pujaba fuerte.

-ya esta saliendo la cabeza-

Sacaron el primer bebe y luego los otros tres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que limpiaron y todo a los bebes.

-hay, que hermosos hija- decía los abuelos reyes.

-si-

- y ya saben que nombre les pondrán a los nenes?-

-a las nenas Rin y Rina, y a los nenes Sesshy y Sessho-

-muy lindos-(N/A: aja, si, bellos, aja, si claro)

**FIN CAPI FINAL**

WOW, que largo jaja, se que es corto pero es mejor que no hacer nada.

Bueno, a Agradecer reviews

**Agradecimiento:**

**_Luna: Hola, gracias por dejarme tan bonito review, espero que este capi te guste, y espero también que no te moleste que sea el final. Gracias por todo. Sigue tus sueños._**

**_Alba: Hola, gracias por ser mi amiga fiel. Pues, viste, lo continué ya que todos me pidieron que lo hiciera (creeme, casi les caigo encima, yo dije "hay, Alba me salvo, la adoro", pero cuando me llegaron los otros, muchacha olvídate). Bueno pues otra vez gracias por tu amistad. Bye. Cuídate, sabes que esperare tu fic._**

_**Sesshoumaru-Kagome: Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que este capi te guste y lamento que sea el final. Bye. Cuídate mucho.**_

_**bbkid: Gracias a ti hice este capi, tu fuiste la de la idea, gracias por decir que te gusto el fic. Gracias pro tu opinión. Bye. Cuídate.**_

**_Piri-chan.anti-kikio: Que hay Anti kikyo 1, espero que estés bien, pero aun sigo molesta con tigo, espero que como te has tardado tanto para si tu no me quieres, entonces, creo que será MUY largo. Y oye, aun que no te deje review en el segundo capi de asesinato en la rue liz, quiero decirte que lo leí y me gusto mucho. Bueno, ya viste que no te la mande por email ya que muchos me pidieron que la continuara y este es el final, cortito peor mejor que nada._**

_**natlie19: Gracias por que te guste mi historia. Pues no la puedo escribir en paralela por que tengo muchas, no una mas, y pues yo tengo mucho trabajo en mi cole y no tengo tiempo para escribir todos los días, además, mis historias son fuertes y requieren de mucha imaginación y yo no tengo tanto tiempo para pensar, y no puedo pensar mucho por que me da migraña. Pero bueno, gracias por tu sugerencia. Bye. Cuídate.**_

**Bueno, ahí ta', espero que me dejen sus comentarios acerca del fic, cualquier critica.**

**Bye. Hasta la próxima(N/A: cuando digo próxima no significa que hay otro capi). Cuídense.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Con cariño xD**

**dmrap-cma-Anti-muerta (MUERTE SEGUNDA AL CADAVER ANDANTE WOO)**


End file.
